mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stubborn
Dracula (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy, both are stubborn, mean, selfish, start arguments and yell a lot) * Music (Kuu Kuu Harajuku, both are stubborn, selfish, mean, and disrespectful) * Baboo/Tottpatt (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn, and Baboo isn't), * Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Mowgli isn't), * Duncan (The Railway Series, both are stubborn, argue a lot, have something yellow (Duncan has yellow paint and Mister Stubborn has a yellow nose) and have a Scottish accent), * Breezie (Sonic, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn while Breezie isn't), * Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons, both are stubborn and have a unibrow and a Scottish accent), * Miss Battle-Axe (Horrid Henry, both are grumpy and Scottish), * Shrek (Namesake film series, both are stubborn, have anger issues, get into arguments and have a Scottish accent) * Hamm (Toy Story series, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), * Ed and Rolf (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, all three have unibrows. Rolf is also foreign), * Mack (Cars, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), * Croagunk (Pokémon, both are stubborn), * Rei (Kilala Princess, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Rei isn't), * Donald Duck (Disney, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Donald isn't), * Little Tom Cat (Tom And Jerry Kids, both are stubborn and selfish sometimes), * Waluigi (Mario series, both are stubborn and have purple (Waluigi wears a purple hat and shirt)), * Riven (Winx Club, both are stubborn), * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda, both are stubborn), * Shikamaru Nara (Naruto, both are stubborn), * Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are stubborn), * Angus MacBadger (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, both have Scottish accents), * Rusty Rob McRail (Shining Time Station, both have Scottish accents), * Tubb (Rubbadubbers, both have Scottish accents), * Mr. Duncan (Bertha, both have Scottish accents) * The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants, both have Scottish accents), * Mr. McTout (The Family Ness, both have Scottish accents), * Mr. MacAdam (Dig and Dug with Daisy, both have Scottish accents), * Mr. Mac and Mr. Tosh (Nellie the Elephant, all three are Scottish), * Samson the Snail (Toucan Tecs, both have Scottish accents), * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are stubborn sometimes), * Charles (Teddybears, both are stubborn sometimes), * Bloo (Foster Home for Imaginary Friends, both are stubborn), * Sid (Sid the Science Kid, both are stubborn, but Sid is stubborn about charts, health, safety and change, and Mr. Stubborn is stubborn about everything), * Korra (Legend of Korra, both are stubborn), * Tenzin (Legend of Korra, both are stubborn), * Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are stubborn), * Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World, both are stubborn), * Wilf (Postman Pat: The Movie, both have Scottish accents), * Mr. Conductor Jr (Thomas and the Magic Railroad, both have Scottish accents), * Laird (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both have Scottish accents), * Nab (Noah's Island, both are Scottish and nearly always unhappy), * Lord Harry/Patrick (The Railway Series, both are purple and arrogant), * Norman (The Railway Series, both have unibrows), * Jock the Tartan Tanker (Steady Eddie, both have Scottish accents), * Brick (Total Drama series, Both have a unibrow and they're stubborn), * Jo, Eva, Courtney and Duncan (Total Drama series, Both are stubborn and have made many enemies, although Eva, Jo, Courtney and Duncan sometimes get physical), * Scar (The Lion King, both are stubborn and have a British accent), * Steele (Balto, both are stubborn), * Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are stubborn at times and have turned into a werewolf once) * Blitz (Road Rovers, they get stubborn at times), * Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Scamp isn't), * Giroro (Sgt Frog both are stubborn about everything), * Quico (El Chavo, both are stubborn, although Mr. stubborn is desperately stubborn and Quico isn't), * Joey (Oggy and The Cockroaches, both are purple and stubborn), * Zuri (JESSIE, both are of African descent and stubborn, although Zuri is only stubborn about her toys and her clothes and stuff while Mr. Stubborn is stubborn about everything), * Gen (Street Fighter, both wear purple and are stubborn), * 556/Kogoro (Sergeant Frog, both sound similar), * Benson (Regular Show, both have anger issues and are purple), * Grady Graylate (Shake It Up!, both are stubborn), * Mrs Goggins (Postman Pat, both have Scottish accents), * Sammy Sailor (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have Scottish accents), * Big Mac (TUGS, both are stubborn (Though Mister Stubborn is purposely stubborn, while Big Mac isn't) and have a Scottish accent). * Applejack (MLP: FIM, both are stubborn at times, though Mr Stubborn is deliberately stubborn while Applejack isn't) * Big Macintosh (MLP: FIM, both are stubborn at times, though Mr Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Big Macintosh isn't) * Donald & Douglas (The Railway Series, all three get into arguments, are stubborn at times and have a Scottish accent) * Demoman (Team Fortress 2, both have Scottish accents) * Ambassador Mbola (Robotboy, both have an African accent (Ambassador has a general African accent while Mister Stubborn has a Nigerian accent) and are uncaring at times (Ambassador was uncaring when his daughter's cat vanished, while Mister Stubborn is always uncaring)) * Wee Willie Water Melon (The Garden Gang, both are Scottish) * Robert Freeman ( The Boondocks, both are stubborn and selfish), ( while Robert is only occasionally selfish, Mr. Stubborn is selfish for most of the time). * Bray (Timbuctoo, both are purple and stubborn) * Silver (Pokemon Special, both are stubbon, Silver is not so stubbon thad Mr. Stubbon is) * Numbuh 2x4 (Codename Kids Next Door, both are easily angered and have a Scottish accent) * Mighty Mac (The Railway Series, all three argue at times) * Angus McGonagle (The Muppet Show, both are purple and have a Scottish accent) * Anger (Inside Out, both are easily angered and yell a lot) * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are stubborn, easily angered and yell a lot) * Cera (The Land Before Time, both are (deliberately) stubborn) * Kevin (Supernoobs, both are (deliberately) stubborn) * Paul (Pokémon, both have purple and are stubborn) * Sonic the Hedgehog (namesake series, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn while Sonic isn't) * Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are stubborn, selfish, and mean) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are stubborn and selfish sometimes. They are also purple) * Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM and Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn while Sally isn't) * Ten Cents (TUGS, both are stubborn and selfish though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and selfish while Ten Cents isn't) * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are stubborn and selfish at times) * Amy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie, both are (deliberately) stubborn) * Pato (Pocoyo, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn while Pato isn't) * Pete (Mickey Mouse, both are stubborn and selfish) * Henry (The Railway Series, both are stubborn and selfish at times) * Fries (Battle For Dream Island, both are stubborn and selfish) * Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto IV, both are stubborn and mean) * James (The Railway Series, both are stubborn and selfish at times) * Kofi (Steven Universe, both are voiced by Godfrey and are stubborn) * Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!, both are stubborn, selfish, mean, and deceitful) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear purple, are stubborn, mean and yell) * N (Alphablocks, both are stubborn, and are a close colour shade which are a little alike) Gallery Ac71b2ab3620a5373b5987b298e4e78f.png|Kofi Pizza Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Others Category:The Mr. Men Show